Hurt
by The Cactus
Summary: It hurts so much... each and every time...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Someday, he'll recover his memory._

That was her hope, and it was the only thing that helped her cling on throughout the three years.

It was like watching what could have been from that day. Each and every time, he was a different person from the last.

She wondered how he could have so many facets to him, so many that she had never once felt the spark between them again.

Perhaps he falling for her from the start was a fluke. Something that wasn't meant to happen and never should have happened. She had, through some strange, cruel quirk of fate, caused him to fall in love with her.

But now, 3 years and counting, he never did again.

She remembered the accident.

Their lives, or perhaps more accurately, _her _life, had been shattered. It didn't exactly affect him after all.

She didn't even know what happened. He didn't remember any of it and there were no witnesses. But, the doctor had told her that, according to his injuries, he had probably been knocked down by a vehicle.

In retrospect, what happened didn't matter. The consequences and how to deal with them did.

She felt like she had run straight into wall when the doctor had told her that he suffered from amnesia. She was disoriented, weak, lost.

Yet nothing could have been more painful than the first thing he had said when he woke up. He had stared at her for a moment, a frown creasing his face as it seemed he tried to remember something, before it melted into a blank expression and the words left his mouth.

"_Who are you… miss?"_

She was hurt.

She was hurt so bad.

But there was a way out of this. She simply had to stay with him until something jogged his memory, something that would make it all come flooding back.

So she did.

She showed him their home, she showed him their school, and she brought him to all the people whom they knew. She told him about his past, about their relationship, about how they pledged that their love would be eternal.

He almost always wore a troubled look, but she brushed it off as he seemed rather receptive to the things that he had seen, even though he did not profess to recognize anything that she had shown him.

She remembered the optimism she had at the start, thinking that after enough of this, that he would remember her and all would be right again.

Then one day, as she pressed him, once again, to try remembering his past, he blew up at her.

"_Man you're annoying! I'm trying to remember too, so just leave me alone!"_

He then turned in her direction and a guilty look immediately settled on his face as he looked down.

She didn't know how she looked at that moment, but it must have been pretty damn horrible. She certainly felt that way.

He apologized, but she didn't hear it.

She could vaguely remember crying very, very hard that night. Yet still, she merely thought that she'll try again tomorrow.

The next morning, she put on a smile despite how she felt, and went to visit him at the hospital.

She went up to his bed and saw that he was still asleep, so she gently put her hand on his shoulder and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, before the same look that came across his face the first time he woke up appeared and the very same words left his mouth.

"_Who are you… miss?"_

She consulted the doctor. Apparently, he suffered from anterograde amnesia, caused by a tumor in his brain, which meant that he would be unable to commit to memory any experiences after his injury. It was a condition that would strike without warning, though there might be a pattern to the memory loss.

She despaired.

Even the option of starting a new relationship with him, something she had been contemplating on the prospect of him never recovering his memories, was lost.

No.

There was no option of giving up. Even if he rejected her, even if he detested her, she would just have to try, and try again, until he finally recovered or accepted her.

Even if only for a few days until he lost his memory again, it would be enough.

So she tried.

Yet he had never once accepted her. Not once in the many, many times she had reintroduced herself to him had he displayed any feelings for her.

But she told herself that she was getting closer each time they started over. Each time, she felt that he would be less and less aloof towards her, almost as if her persistence had created in him some sort of lingering affection for her, despite the fact that logically, he shouldn't have been able to remember anything.

As the third year was coming to a close, there was, finally, a breakthrough.

* * *

**A/N: The girl is Tomoyo. Yeah I know this one doesn't make sense and all that, so go read Tomoyo after. I'm afraid I'm not good enough to do it justice, but I just can't help but want to write something. There'll probably be a part 2, but I don't know when it'll come up.**


End file.
